1. Field of the Disclosure
The present subject matter relates to systems and methods for delivering a device to a selected location within the body. More particularly, the present subject matter relates to an inserter for deploying an orthopedic component or implant within the body and methods of using the same.
2. Background
Various devices are known for inserting, positioning, and/or impacting orthopedic implants or “provisionals” (i.e., temporary implant simulators for ascertaining the proper size and shape for a permanent implant) in orthopedic procedures. These devices will be collectively and interchangeably referred to herein as “orthopedic implant inserters” or “implant inserters” or “inserters,” for short, and though illustrated in the context of insertion of a femoral component in an orthopedic knee procedure, such inserters may be used with other body implants (e.g., implants in the tibial baseplate region) and the present disclosure is not limited to inserters used only with femoral implants. Also, as used herein, “implants” includes actual implants, implant components, and provisionals.
Implant inserters have been commercially available in a variety of shapes and configurations. Typically, such implant inserters have been relatively large, with associated weight and ergonomic shortcomings. Further, orthopedic procedures often involve physically impacting or hammering the inserter with a mallet to install the implant. Over time, this usage can damage the inserter itself and result in undesirable wear and tear to that portion of the inserter to which the implant is temporarily mounted during implantation. To prevent damaging the implant, the entire inserter is periodically replaced with a costly new one.
Thus, there continues to be a need for implant inserters that advance the state of the art of implant inserter design and that may address one or more shortcomings of prior devices including, but not limited to, those mentioned above.